


Something New

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Conversations, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: The pain in the ass had become the apple of her eye and the scattered hyperactive little genius that had used to annoy her not too long ago had become a cherished partner. Their relationship was in its very early days and they were yet getting used to liking each other, to that burst of passion that had sprouted on them unaware and grown too big to ignore. Mostly, they made out and made love.Jemilla and Zazzalil find out more about each other’s past experiences − and maybe some of those can be recreated just between the two of them.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> One day I’ll finish writing the college AU "Under her skin" and this is set in that AU lol. Spoiler, this is when they’ve been together for just a couple of weeks.

"Just Keeri."

Zazzalil’s words were muffled by the embrace, so snug she was lying on top of Jemilla’s bosom and belly, but there wasn’t anything else in the world Jemilla was interested in hearing other than the voice of her newly labeled girlfriend. The pain in the ass had become the apple of her eye and the scattered hyperactive little genius that had used to annoy her not too long ago had become a cherished partner. Their relationship was in its very early days and they were yet getting used to liking each other, to that burst of passion that had sprouted on them unaware and grown too big to ignore. Mostly, they made out and made love but both of them were just as eager to catch up and truly learn about each other. In between the sheets they found more than just a good fuck. Even more than great cuddles too, though Jemilla adored the weight of Zazzalil on top of her, the feel of her warm body in her arms, the way their breaths rose and fell together.

"Only her, huh?"

They were coming out clear with their respective past partners − how many, who, when. Zazzalil, brave little thing, had gone first but her utterance was not really anything Jemilla didn’t already know. At least she knew not to expect any other revelation. Zazzalil nodded comfortably.

"Yeah," she said and her breath was pleasantly hot against Jemilla’s skin. "It’s just what made the most sense at the time."

She seemed to sense a tension in Jemilla and a kiss was pressed just between her breasts.

" _At the time_ ," she insisted.

Jemilla huffed and touched her hair calmly. She loved the look of it when it was down, how fluffy between her fingers. Zazzalil was casual at any hour of any day, but perhaps a lot moreso around Jemilla the past couple of weeks. She liked that a lot. In truth, Jemilla wasn’t worried about Keeri, not when every night Zazzalil snuggled up in her arms to beg for more affection and every day they grew closer. Besides, just the one ex, no matter how meaningful she had been, was still much less than Jemilla’s own past. She hoped Zazzalil did not mind. Such a short time and yet Jemilla was already feeling so strongly for her. The past seemed to matter so much less than the future and she could already see it bright and clear.

"So how many people have _you_ been with?"

"Well, I had a boyfriend in middle school," she said and stopped herself from counting on her fingers. "Two girlfriends in high school, then you’ve met Clark and Claire, that was freshman year… And now I’ve got you."

Zazzalil nodded against Jemilla’s chest. Her fingertips tapped up her arm to her shoulder and she held her closer.

"And how many did you, like… see naked?"

Jemilla wanted to tease the awkward wording, but there was a time for sass and a time for sincerity.

"Eight," she replied simply after keeping tally in her own mind. She didn’t so often think of her past, adventurous or not, and especially not when her present and hopefully future lay right here in her arms. "Not that middle school boyfriend, but after that…"

"Oh."

Her brave, wild little girlfriend was so fiery nearly at all times it was almost a foreign sight to find her a little self-conscious. Jemilla smiled to herself and petted Zazzalil’s hair softly. She liked her so very much, all the parts of her she kept discovering. She could only hope Zazzalil thought the same.

"You’ll have a lot to teach me," she said eventually, which made Jemilla feel smug and bratty.

"Oh, I’m a great teacher, alright," she said.

Her hands slid down Zazzalil’s back, down to her butt which she squeezed shamelessly. Zazzalil’s head snapped up to stare, torn between amused and indignant. The former eventually won and she leaned up to kiss Jemilla.

"The past is a non issue," Jemilla promised. "If I got over my shit with Keeri, then anything is possible."

She touched Zazzalil’s face, her cheeks in the palm of her hands, thumb stroking her skin softly before kissing her again a little more deliberately.

"You’re hot stuff," she said and kissed her. "You’re the real deal."

Zazzalil’s cheeks were burning up between her hands and she squeezed them playfully, which prompted a timid smile.

"I like you so much," Jemilla went on and kissed the tip of Zazzalil’s nose, "And I wanna fuck you into this mattress as many times as I can."

Zazzalil emitted some sound halfway between an awkward chuckle and a snort, the most adorable thing Jemilla had ever heard. It made her want to keep her words even more, even sooner. So many things Zazzy prided herself in having more experience in, but this one was Jemilla’s. Zazz was a tad older, as she loved to brag about, had had somewhat of a harsher life, had had to get by more. Jemilla had also well learned in the past few weeks that she was clever as fuck, great at her classes, and that in any case she did win just about half of their sass battles. In bed though, there was a blushing bashful side to her that Jemilla never would have foreseen.

"You ever used toys?" She asked bluntly out of the blue.

Zazzalil stared at her with a gaping mouth which closed a few times before she could find her voice.

"I… er… no?"

Jemilla cocked a teasing eyebrow, smirked.

"Do you wanna try it?"

"Uh… whaddya mean?"

She looked to fucking cute when she was flustered Jemilla wanted to eat her up, to never let her go. It was insane to her, the way frustration and desire had turned out to be two sides of the same coin, the same obsession for the girl in her arms. She couldn’t leave her thoughts, not her bratty attitude, not her cute little face she wanted to kiss all over and hold close to hers.

"Only if you want to," Jemilla promised. "I’m not pushing anything if you don’t."

Zazzalil frowned pensively.

"What, you got like a plastic dick hidden under your bed ready to shove up inside of me if I just say the word or something?"

Jemilla snorted. Her fingers buried in Zazzalil’s curls again and combed through to soothe her poor freaked out girlfriend.

"Well, you can say no if that’s not something you want."

Zazzalil seemed to be thinking about it earnestly, though no conclusion was reached, not upfront.

"I’ve never, erm, done something like that," she said quietly. "Plastic or not."

Jemilla hugged her closer, kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I don’t believe in virginity," she said. "I believe in doing what feels right with people you like and trust."

Zazzalil hummed in what sounded like agreement, though she didn’t reply. She only nestled better into the embrace and grabbed Jemilla’s hand to make her stroke her hair again. She was glad to provide. The conversation seemed to reach its natural end without any conclusive answer. Jemilla supposed that the absence of yes counted solely as a negative until further notice. If Zazzalil ever wished otherwise, she trusted her to make her will known. Zazz never struggled much to do just that. And if not, Jemilla was beyond content with their situation as it was.

Of course, she was right to trust her. Miracles seemed to happen when she left Zazzalil in charge of final decisions. They worked in one mind at the end anyways. Despite school taking up the larger chunk of their days, despite work and other time-eaters, her and Zazz were quickly becoming joined at the hip. All their free hours were now spent together lighting all sorts of fires and, often as not, bicker led them tumbling onto whichever bed was closest, proving to each other just how much they liked and trusted the other no matter how much they loved to play pretense otherwise.

As per Jemilla's decision to leave this up to her, Zazzalil was the one to bring up the idea again, though she did in such an enigmatic way Jemilla nearly had to play puzzles for it. Barely back from her last lecture of the day, she had fallen prey to Zazzalil’s enticing demands and she presently had her legs snug around her face and shoulders. Zazzy was a whimpering mess when she asked.

"Hey, erm… J-Mills…"

Three fingers pumping in and out of her so smoothly, but keeping it slow for fear Zazz would overwork herself too fast. She could rush through it fast and burning but Jemilla always paced her down, kept her grounded. She pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

"Yeah, babe?"

Zazzalil toyed with Jemilla’s hair comfortably − or was it nervous? She tried to look at her but Zazzalil’s eyes were closed.

"Can we… can we try it?"

Jemilla smiled to herself. Zazzalil touched her temple, gently stroking the skin, but Jemilla had it in her to tease the words out of her no matter how clear her intention was. Her tongue circled gently around her clit, deliberately waiting to prompt more details.

"Your, you know, your thing."

Toying her with the flat of her tongue, too light to get even close to finishing her off but Zazzalil’s breath hitched anyways. She dared one eye open to glance down at Jemilla who, for show or for her pleasure, gave a teasing display of how languid she could make their endeavors. Maybe if she asked…

"Can you like, use it on me? Now?"

Jemilla kissed her, the kisses at the lips below every bit as passionate, as delicious as the kisses at Zazzalil’s mouth. Zazzy moaned.

"You want me to fuck you, Zazz?"

The second eye was opened and Zazzalil gulped nervously.

"Yeah."

Her fingers pulled out slickly and rubbed the already too tender clit. They had been home for what, an hour, a bit over an hour? An hour wasn’t enough of Zazzalil. Maybe all night wasn’t, nor the rest of their lives.

"You wanna try and ask nicely?"

Zazzalil glared but softened too at the wink Jemilla gave her.

"Can you _please_ fuck me with your plastic dick or something?" She grumbled under her breath.

Jemilla grinned at her, basking in the victory of leaving her hanging, but before long she nodded and jumped off the bed.

The dildo was silicone, at any rate, and she kept the whole shebang in a small cardboard box on her desk shelf. A glance at Zazzalil and she found her caught between clashing emotions. Her hand had slid between her legs to replace Jemilla’s touch, but her fingers stopped there as she stared at Jemilla in disbelief.

"Is that where you fucking store it," she snorted. "Oh my god."

Jemilla smiled in response, wiggling her eyebrows to amuse and seduce Zazz, but she hesitated just before opening the box.

"I’ve, erm, I’ve used this with other people before."

The sight of Zazzalil’s fingers distracted her, how inelegantly she was sprawled across the bed yet so fucking hot, knuckles of two fingers pressing in.

"Yeah," Zazz said. She bit her lip as her palm ground against her clit and for a second Jemilla feared there would be no need for her at all soon. "I know."

"I mean, I’ve sanitized it and everything, it’s safe, but if that’s a problem for you…"

Zazzalil sighed and Jemilla heard some obscene wet sound as her fingers pulled out at once.

"Babe, once I didn’t shower for 16 days just to prove Keeri that I could. I’m not grossed out by anything."

"Ew." Jemilla grimaced. "I’ll forget I heard that just now."

Zazzalil was smirking victoriously. She always did love to get the upper hand, but only because the push and pull was constant and Jemilla was bond to win over her again sooner or later. Her smile turned a little softer.

"I don’t care," she said. "It’s not a problem."

Jemilla nodded. She opened the box, took out the straps, the dildo under Zazzalil’s curious, curious gaze. Strapping it on was a little less than sexy, nothing on her but a pair of Zazzy’s boxers, a crop top and soon a teal silicon dildo between her legs as she buckled on real snug. She looked at Zazzalil, who bit her lip and arranged herself better on the bed, leaving Jemilla the space between her legs again. Jemilla climbed onto the bed, holding the lube but Zazzalil stopped her hand and squirted a dollop of it herself to spread it across the length of this thing.

"You know I can’t feel that, right?"

Zazzalil nudged her almost too hard, but they laughed together.

"Oh, shut up," Zazzalil retorted.

She looked a little more hesitant as they both realized the moment had come and her lower lip pouted a little.

"How do I…?"

Jemilla held her cheek, kissed her lips, and Zazzalil fretted a little less.

"Just lay back and be comfy, baby," she said softly. "I’ll do the work."

Zazzalil leaned back against the pillows, a true little princess all cozy and relaxed. Jemilla parted her legs to fit in between. Wet from before, flushed in anticipation, she wondered how she had ever thought Zazzalil was anything but the one she needed. A hand at her cheek again, her thumb stroked her skin gently to reassure her and she pressed a quick kiss at her lips. Aligning herself with a guiding hand, she pushed in slowly.

"Ow…"

Zazzalil winced and she stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"I am a delicate flower, what else did you expect?" Zazzalil retorted. Her hands clasped around Jemilla’s biceps. "I’m fine, babe."

Jemilla smiled down at her, amused and seduced by the sass. She found herself suddenly filled with a particular fondness for her and only started to push again when she got a smile back. Fully lodged inside of her, Zazzy gazed up at her like she had sold her whole soul to her, so tender the look in her eyes.

"You’re cute," Jemilla said.

Her thumb caught onto Zazzalil’s bottom lip and she traced its perfect albeit bitten shape. Zazzalil popped it in her mouth teasingly and made Jemilla huff out in silent laughter.

"You’re beautiful."

The thumb popped out again with a wet sound as she thrust in and out a few slow times to get Zazzalil used to the sensation. She kissed her.

"You’re perfect."

"Yeah," Zazzalil breathed out.

Her cheeks were flushed crimson, equal parts adorable and fucking sexy. Jemilla loved being on top, loved fucking her partners into the next year, knowing that she pleased them. She loved staring down, noting every expression to bend herself to their every wish. Not that Zazzalil was hard to please at all. Sometimes, it felt like just a twist of her fingers was enough. And when fingers weren’t enough, then she would give her whatever else she wanted too.

"It’s nice," Zazzalil said. She entwined her legs with Jemilla’s and Jemilla felt the caress of her big toe against the back of her calf, which made her smile. "It’s really nice, I like it."

Jemilla leaned to kiss her. Resting her forearms around Zazzy’s face, she kept kissing her, loving and adoring how soft and receptive Zazz was under her. She loved how tight she was clutching her back with every thrust she gave her, gripping almost painfully as Jemilla found a better rhythm, she loved the way she melted into the kiss and never let go. She loved Zazzalil’s lips, kissing them, her jaw, her neck. She loved how she smelled, how she felt. Zazzalil, it seemed, was even more enticed.

"Babe," she moaned at her ear. "J-Mills, you…"

She never finished her thought. Her bitten-down nails dug into Jemilla’s shoulders and her back arched up as she pushed herself into Jemilla’s still thrusting hips with a loud groan. Jemilla could only gaze in wonder as she closed her eyes, bit her lip, finally letting out a loud breath, and all parts of her loosened. Her eyes were lidded with satisfaction when she opened them again and looked up at Jemilla tenderly.

"Holy shit, did that take like three minutes?" Jemilla blurted out.

The blush across Zazzalil’s cheeks deepened and she squirmed awkwardly.

"Oh, let me live a little, I liked it…"

Jemilla pulled out, sat up to start unbuckling the whole thing. She smirked at Zazzalil. Sweat had plastered a few curls at her temple and forehead but Zazzalil lay there unmoving, unbothered, smiling ridiculously broad despite the embarrassment.

"Am I gonna have to lock this thing up?" Jemilla went on, gently poking her sides as she hopped off the bed. "Are you gonna get bored of just me?"

To the bathroom to wash it clean, she left the door wide open to keep an eye on Zazzalil as they spoke.

"Shut up," Zazzalil mumbled, though her tone was fond rather than annoyed. "I was already super worked up from before."

She was still spread across the bed like she was trying to cover the whole surface of it, limbs loose and floppy, naked as the day she was born. Jemilla stared at the rise of her breath at her chest, then back at the sink.

"Also, I’ll never get bored of you, so cut that," Zazzalil added.

Jemilla grinned down at the dumb silicone dick.

"Alright," she said.

Back in their room, she grabbed the box again to hide everything away again, but Zazzalil perked up instantly and leaned up on her elbows.

"Wait, are you putting it away?"

Jemilla frowned.

"Uh, yeah? I wasn’t gonna leave it out as a centerpiece."

"No, I meant… er…"

She sighed and dropped back flat on the bed with a soft bounce just in time to miss Jemilla’s smug look thrown her way.

"Really? Another round just now?"

"I didn’t ask you to stop!" Zazzalil protested. She sounded adorably desperate. "Can we like, just once more? Please?"

That was some nice begging, at least, Jemilla would give her that. She would give her anything. The empty box was placed back on the shelf and she gave Zazzalil a wolfish grin.

"Your wish is my command, babe."


End file.
